


Bye Bye

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: just pure crack fic basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Bye Bye

"One thing the WWE universe is still talking about is the fatal four way for the Raw women's championship, where in the closing minutes of the match: Violet, Charlotte Flair, and Becky Lynch, ganged up on Ronda Rousey, and allowed Violet to capture her second title" Micheal Cole said to the camera. "What is the alliance, why would Becky just let her chance for the championship slip away?!" Corey Graves yelled dramatically.

"I talked to Violet earlier and she promised to give us answers tonight" Renee Young rolled her eyes and punched Corey in the arm. The New York crowd booed heavily when the familiar music of Ronda Rousey hit, the former champion walking out.

"Alright Violet! Get your ass out here so I can kick it in!" Ronda yelled, facing the entrance ramp. Violet's music hit and the champ walked out, holding her title out mockingly. "Ronda honey, I'd love to humor you and get inside that ring but I don't want you to intentionally injure me because you're a giant baby"

"Plus, I mean, you just threatened to beat me so that's a threat on my life which is kinda illegal. Besides, I have my title back and I have Charlotte and Becky by my side. You have nobody left to defend you. Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn all stopped talking to you the minute you disrespected this business. Everyone backstage hates you for everything you've said. If you truly loved Roddy Piper so much, you would have never called wresting fake, you selfish bitch"

The crowd cheered for the blue haired woman as Triple-H's music hit, the tall man walking out. "Sorry for the interruption Violet, but I have something to say to Ronda I've been waiting to say since Wrestlemania 34.

The king turned to the blonde woman currently shaking with rage. "Ronda, it's with great pleasure I say this: you're fired" Violet cheered into her mic as Becky and Charlotte ran out to clap beside her, Charlotte wooing into the mic.


End file.
